freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Czy nie szukałeś/szukałaś Złoty Freddy'ego z pierwszej części gry? Albo Freddy'ego, Shadow Freddy'ego, Złotego Freddy'ego lub Toy Freddy'ego z drugiej? A może Phantom Freddy'ego lub Phantom Złotego Freddy'ego z trzeciej? Nie wykluczone też, że Koszmarnego Freddy'ego z czwartej? Freddy Fazbear= Freddy Fazbear to tytułowa postać i oficjalna ikona gry Five Nights at Freddy's i następnych części, chociaż niektórzy twierdzą, że z czasem stracił to miano i został poniżony do roli "zwykłego" animatronika, a nie szefa kompani. Dodatkowo przestał się wyróżniać od reszty postaci. Jest główną atrakcją we Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, jako szef Bonnie'go i Chici. Najpewniej pełni funkcje głównego wokalisty na Scenie, jak pokazuje nam to film zapowiadający grę. Wiemy, że jest w stanie chodzić po Pizzerii w trakcie nocy, ale pozostaje nieznane czy to robi w trakcie dnia. Wraz z Bonnie'm, Chicą, Foxy'ego i Złotym Freddy'm kwalifikuje się do animatroników mogących zaatakować gracza i doprowadzić do przegrania gry. Wiadomo, że za jego agresywne zachowania odpowiada nawiedzająca go dusza zamordowanego dziecka, prawdopodobnie jedna z pięciu ofiar Incydentu w sprawie Zaginionych Dzieci. Fazbear powrócił w ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'', jako nieużywany animatronik. Wygląd Freddy to animatronik reprezentujący niedźwiedzia brunatnego o typowym w Five Nights at Freddy's modelu składającego się z dwóch rąk, nóg, tułowia, głowy i uszu. Jego kostium jest w brązowym kolorze, co wpasowuje się w zwierze, które symbolizuje. Zwykle jego oczy są błękitne, lecz podczas rozgrywki czasami gałki oczne ciemnieją lub z perspektywy, niektórych po prostu znikają podczas, gdy tęczówki i źrenica zmieniają się na malutką, białą kropkę. W takich przypadkach stają się tzw.oczami endoszkieletu. Posiada sztuczne zęby w dolnej szczęce, ale nie widać ich w górnej. Jako jedyny z pośród animatroników z pierwszej części gry posiada piegi i jak pozostali przeciwnicy ma brwi oraz nie posiada rzęsów. W niektórych momentach widać wewnętrzne części mechanicznego szkieletu lub połączenia pomiędzy poszczególnymi segmentami kostiumu. Cechą charakteryzującą Freddy'ego jest srebrny mikrofon w lewej ręce i czarny cylinder na głowie. Najciemniejszym elementem ciała jest jego nos i muszka, która w przeciwieństwie do Bonnie'go nie jest czerwona, ale czarna. Natomiast najjaśniejszym (nie licząc oczu): brzuch, część pyska i połowicznie oba uszy. Zachowanie Freddy za dnia jest głównym wokalistą i samą ikoną pizzerii. Wszakże w nocy, ożywa i stara się dostać do lokacji ze stróżem nocnym, by go "wpakować" w swój drugi kostium znajdujący się w Magazynie. W pierwszych dwóch nocach nie stanowi zagrożenia tak długo, jak energia nie wyczerpie się całkowicie, wtedy skutkuje to wyłączeniem światła w biurze i zaprzestaniem działań przez wszystkie animatroniki (za wyjątkiem Złotego Freddy'ego). Po chwili po zewnętrznej stronie lewych drzwi pojawi się para świecących oczu i będzie widoczna twarz Fazbear'a, a w tle będzie wydawany dźwięk specyficzny dla Freddy'ego (tkz. Dżingiel). Następnie światło wyczerpie się całkowicie, będzie można usłyszeć tupanie te, które wytwarza Bonnie i Chica, kiedy się poruszają i dalszy ciąg zdarzeń zależy od tego czy gracz będzie poruszał kursorem, czy nie lub powoli, ponieważ im protagonista jest bardziej spokojny to tym bardziej atak będzie się wydłużał, co może nawiązywać do słów Phone Guy'a mówiących o tym, że gdy animatroniki uznają cie za martwego to spróbują włożyć w ciebie endoszkielet (nie poruszanie się może symbolizować udawania nieżywego), ale i tak prędzej czy później zostanie zaatakowany i zabity, o ile wcześniej nie wybije 6AM. Począwszy od nocy 3, Freddy zaczyna się poruszać jako trzeci po Bonnie'm i Chici. Kiedy zejdzie ze sceny to pojawi się w odległym punkcie od kamery w Jadalni. Druga lokacja, do której wchodzi to Toalety, gdzie wystaje zza damskiej ubikacji. Później idzie do Kuchni, gdzie pozostaje nie widoczny, lecz wydaje tą samą melodyjkę, co wtedy, kiedy energia spadnie do 0%. Przed ostatnim miejscem, gdzie go widzimy jest Wschodni Korytarz, a ostatecznie pojawia się w jego rogu. Ostatnia lokacja jest decydująca, ponieważ nigdy nie pojawia się w prawych drzwiach, lecz przez nie wchodzi do biura, a to miejsce jest ostatnim zanim wejdzie do siedziby gracza. W przypadku napotkania przeszkody, cofnie się do Korytarza, lecz nie poddaje się i będzie starał dopaść gracza, a z każdą nocą będzie coraz to bardziej niebezpieczny. Nie porusza się, jeśli jest obserwowany, dlatego należy często go obserwować. Zadanie to utrudnia skłonność do skrywania się w ciemności i ustawianie się w najtrudniej zauważalnym miejscu z widoku kamer, lecz gdy zmienił położenie uprzedzi nas o tym jego śmiech i inny "rodzaj" kroków. Dźwięki Melodyjka Freddy'ego (tzw. Dżingiel). Plik:Dżingiel Freddy'ego.ogg Gdy Freddy się porusza to słychać śmiech. Plik:Śmiech Freddy'ego.oggPlik:Śmiech_Freddy'ego2.oggPlik:Śmiech_Freddy'ego3.ogg Freddy ma własny "rodzaj" kroków. Plik:Kroki_Freddy'ego.ogg Ale gdy skończy się energia wydaje takie same, jak Bonnie i Chica. Plik:Kroki.ogg Strategia Dużą role w walce z nim stanowi... Jego śmiech. Dzięki niemu możemy się zorientować, gdzie się znajduje. Nie jest to takie trudne jak się wydaje, a pozwala zaoszczędzić energie, co jest bardzo ważne w zaawansowanych nocach, czyli w nocy 4, 5 i 6. Jak usłyszymy jego śmiech jeden raz to oznacza, że zszedł ze sceny i jest w Jadalni. Drugi śmiech oznacza, że wszedł w zakres toalet i tak dalej. Za piątym razem wejdzie on do Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza, w tym przypadku powinno się zamknąć prawe drzwi za każdym razem, gdy zechce się sprawdzić kamerę, i tym samym się obronić. Gdy Freddy zaśmieje się ponownie, można z powrotem otworzyć drzwi, należy jednak zachować czujność, jako że cofnie się tylko do Wschodniego Korytarza, co oznacza, że jest tylko o krok od bycia ponownym zagrożeniem dla gracza. Jednak pamiętaj, że czasami przez błędy gry, Freddy nie zaśmieje się kiedy będzie się przemieszczał! Jest to rzadkie zjawisko, ale jednak występuje Jumpscare thumb|230x230px|right|Freddy Jumpscare thumb|230x230px|left|Freddy Jumpscare, gdy skończy nam się energia Freddy potrafi atakować. Jako pierwszy animatronik w całym cyklu gier "Five Nights at Freddy's" może wykonywać atak na dwa sposoby. Później, gdy wprowadzono Springtrap'a do trzeciej odsłony i Koszmarną Chicę, Koszmarnego Bonnie'go, Koszmarnego Foxy'ego oraz koszmarną wersje Freddy'ego z czwartej, Freddy przestał być wyjątkiem. Wszakże, jednak nie zmienia to faktu, że jako pierwszym się nim stał i nadal jest w pierwszej części. Pierwszy może wykonać każdej nocy, o ile graczowi wyczerpie się energia. Podczas tej czynności wyskakuje z dolnej części ekranu i chaotycznie rusza głową, by w końcu "pokazać swoje lewe oko" przy tym wydawać charakterystyczne odgłosy przypominające krzyk dziecka. Ustawienie ramion wskazuje na to, że podczas Jumpscare chce przytulić lub co prawdopodobniejsze, złapać protagonistę. Następnie znika, a gracz jest teleportowany do ekranu "Game Over" i przegrywa grę. Do drugiego sposobu Jumpscare może się dojść dopiero po nocy 3, gdy dostanie się do biura, wtedy wystawia głowę zza prawej strony, zaczyna nią ruszać i oczy zmieniają się na te endoszkieletu. Tu także pojawia się ekran śmierci, krzyki oraz przegranie gry. Freddy, gdy atakuje wydaje specyficzne dźwięki Plik:Jumpscarefnaf1.ogg Ciekawostki * Freddy ze wszystkich animatroników jest najbardziej hałaśliwy. * Freddy w kamerach jest najmniej zauważalny. * Freddy, jako jedyny w pierwszej części Five Nights at Freddy's wchodzi do biura przez obydwa drzwi. * Jest ostatnim animatronikiem wychodzącym ze sceny. Nie ruszy się, dopóki pozostałe animatroniki nie opuszczą lokacji. ** Nawet jeżeli w Nocy 7 AI Freddy'ego ustawimy na 20, a Bonnie'go i Chici na 0, nie ruszy się dopóki Bonnie i Chica nie zejdą ze sceny. * Na początku miał atakować gracza tylko, jeśli wyczerpie się energia. * W grze League of Legends bohater Udyr w skórce "Napewno nie Udyr", gdy włączy styl niedźwiedzia przypomina Freddy'go Fazbear'a. * Piosenkę Freddy'ego Fazbear'a możemy usłyszeć nocy czwartej, na nagranej wiadomości Phone Guy'a. * Powodem braku jego aktywności w trakcie pierwszej i drugiej nocy może być fakt, iż stara się poznać zachowanie gracza, by ułatwić sobie drogę do wpakowania go do zapasowego stroju. * Po naciśnięciu na nos Freddiego na plakacie "CELEBRATE!", zostanie odegrany krótki dźwięk, przypominający piszczenie zabawki. Ta sama sytuacja występuje we wszystkich grach z serii. * Jego Dżingiel jest coverem Marszu Torreadora z opery Carmen. * Freddy ma najwięcej odpowiedników: Złotego Freddy'ego (pierwsze dwie odsłony), Shadow Freddy'ego (Five Nights at Freddy's 2), Phantom Freddy'ego (Five Nights at Freddy's 3), Toy Freddy'ego (Five Nights at Freddy's 2) i Koszmarnego Freddy'ego z czwartej części gry. * Najprawdopodobniej jeszcze, jako dziecko (dusza dziecka już przejęła nad nim kontrolę) był nieśmiały gdyż zawsze kryje się w cieniu. * Czasami jego plakat w Zachodnim korytarzu zamienia się na plakat na którym Freddy wyrywa sobie głowę. * Im bliżej biura się znajduje, tym jego twarz jest bliżej kamery. ** Róg Wschodniego Korytarza i Scena to jedyne miejsca, gdzie jego głowa jest dobrze widoczna. *** W pierwszym przypadku możliwe jest, że powoduje to fakt, jakoż jest to ostatnia lokacja w trasie Freddy'ego Fazbear'a przed biura. ** Jego śmiech w przyśpieszeniu brzmi jak śmiech dziewczynki i śmiech Złotego Freddy'ego jest taki sam, ale znacznie bardziej przyśpieszony. *** Istnieje teoria, że kiedy Freddy był jeszcze dzieckiem, był dziewczynką, ponieważ jego śmiech w przyśpieszeniu brzmi jak śmiech dziewczynki. * Jeśli porównamy występującego samotnie Freddy'ego Fazbear'a w trailerze i plakat z nim w w Rogu Zachodniego Korytarza to zauważymy, że trailer i plakat przedstawiają tą samą sytuacje. Galeria Scena Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie patrzący sie w kamerę.png|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie, wpatrują się w kamerę. ShowStage.jpg|Freddy, Bonnie i Chica na Scenie. 223.png|Freddy i Bonnie na Scenie. Chica i Freddy na scenie.png|Freddy i Chica na Scenie. Freddy na Scenie 1.png|Freddy na Scenie. Freddynascenie.png|Freddy na Scenie wpatrujący się w kamerę. Lokacje Cam1B freddy.png|Freddy w Jadalni Freddy w Jadalni (oznaczone).png|Freddy w Jadalni (Oznaczenie) Cam7 freddy.png|Freddy w Toaletach Freddy we wschodnim korytarzu.png|Freddy we Wschodnim Korytarzu Freddy w Zachodnim Korytarzu.png|Freddy w Rogu Wschodniego Korytarza Trailer Freddy_trailer.gif|Freddy Fazbear występujący na scenie podczas trwania trailera Animatroniki w akcji.gif|Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie i Chica występujący na scenie podczas trwania traliera Inne Freddy Fazbear.png|Freddy w nocy 7 Plakat zwykłego Freddy'ego.png|Plakat Freddy'ego w Zachodnim Korytarzu|link=Zachodni Korytarz Freddywyrywgłowe.png|Plakat Freddy'ego wyrywającego sobie głowę Freddy po skończeniu się energi.gif|Freddy w lewych drzwiach, po skończeniu się energii LoneMicrophone.png|Mikrofon Freddy'ego FreddyFazbearDoll.png|Pluszowy Freddy GiveThemLifeFreddy.png|Maska Freddy'ego w minigrze Fredbear Sprite Gif.gif|Freddy w minigrze Dismantled Freddy.png|Rozłożony Freddy Freddy Złe Zakończenie.jpg|Freddy w Złym Zakończeniu Freddy Dobre Zakończenie.jpg|Freddy w Dobrym Zakończeniu Freddy Fazbear mask.png|Maska Freddy'ego w minigrze Happiest Day Freddy child.png|Dziecko symbolizujące Freddy'ego FreddyPlush.png|Pluszowy Freddy we FNaF4 Freddy z ludzkimi oczami.jpg|Freddy z ludzkimi oczami |-|Five Nights at Freddy's 3= W trzeciej części Five Nights at Freddy's Freddy Fazbear, jako tako nie istnieje, a zamiast niego jest Phantom Freddy. Ale czasem jest wspominany lub coś po nim pozostało. Pozostałości Można ich parę znaleźć. Między innymi w wejściu/wyjściu z biura jest kostium niegdyś głównego bohatera gry, co daje do myślenia nam, jaki los spotkał oryginalną czwórkę po zamknięciu nowej Freddy Fazbear Pizza lub dla zwolenników teorii, że Five Nights at Freddy's 2 dzieje się przed pierwszą częścią gry - co się stało po wyrzucenia Mike'a z pracy. Jego głowa pojawia się w złym zakończeniu wraz z głowami Bonnie'go, Chici, Foxy'ego i z jedną, nie określoną. Widzimy ją ponownie w dobrym zakończeniu, ale tutaj nie emituje ona światła, jak w standardowej wersji historii Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Na gazecie po rozpoczęciu gry też jest grafika z jego głową, a po koszmarze - nie tyle, co sam Freddy Fazbear, a jego figurka. Minigry (Wspomnienia) Pierwsza wspomnienie można znaleźć w pierwszej minigrze, po ukończeniu nocy 1. Podczas niej ma się możliwość sterowania Freddy'm Fazbear'em, który powinien podążać za Shadow Freddy'm, co podpowiada napis ,,Follow me.". Gdy Shadow Freddy wejdzie do pokoju będącego blisko toalet, okaże się, że nie możemy tak wejść i po wycofaniu się zostaniemy zniszczeni przez Purple Guy'a. W następnych nocach, kiedy sterujemy innymi animatronikami, znajdziemy jego szczątki koło pokoju, obok którego został zniszczony, co czeka też pozostałe postacie. Dziecko z maską Freddy'ego pojawia się w minigrze ,,Happiest Day", gdzie symbolicznie zostaje uwolniony. |-|Ankiety= Artykuł Jak oceniasz artykuł ,,Freddy Fazbear"? Pozytywnie Negatywnie Pod jednym względem mam dobre zdanie pod innym złe Freddy Fazbear Czy lubisz Freddy'ego Fazbear'a Tak Nie Jestem neutralny Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Postacie Freddy Freedy Freddy Freddy Fazbear Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Mające pluszową wersję Kategoria:Niedźwiedźe Kategoria:Niedźwiedźie